Death was impacient
by Jolien9
Summary: What happened to Ron and Hermione when Harry went to the forest? Ron's pov from 'the forest again' till the end of the book.It's GOOD I promice.
1. The Forest Again

**The Forest Again**

_Dumbledore's betrayal was almost nothing. Of course there had been a bigger plan; Harry had simply been too foolish to see it, he realized that now. He had never questioned his own assumption that Dumbledore wanted him alive. Now he saw that his lifespan had always been determined by how long it took to eliminate all the Horcruxes. Dumbledore had passed the job of destroying them to him, and obediently he had continued to chip away the bonds tying not only Voldemort, but himself, to life! How neat, how elegant, not to waste any more lives, but give the dangerous task to the boy who had already been marked for slaughter, and whose death would not be a calamity, but another blow against Voldemort._

_And Dumbledore had known that Harry would not duck out, that he would keep going on to the end, even though it was his end, because he had taken trouble to get to know him, hadn't he? Dumbledore knew, as Voldemort knew, that Harry would not let anyone else die for him now that he had discovered it was in his power to stop it. The images of Fred, Lupin and Tonks lying dead in the Great Hall forced their way back into his mind's eye, and for a moment he could hardly breathe: Death was impatient…_

_But Dumbledore had overestimated him. He had failed: the snake survived. One Horcrux remained to bind Voldemort to the earth, even after Harry had been killed. True, that would be an easier job for somebody. He wondered who would do it… Ron and Hermione would know what needed to be done, of course… that would have been why Dumbledore wanted him to confide in two others… so that if he fulfilled his true destiny a little early, they could carry on…_

_Like rain on a cold window, these thoughts pattered against the hard surface of the incontrovertible truth, which was that he must die. I must die. It must end._

_Ron and Hermione seemed a long way away, in a far-off country; he felt as thought he had parted from them long ago. There would be no goodbyes and no explanations, he was determined of that._

Ron Weasley was sitting against a wall, a wall of the Great Hall, he had have dinner here almost more than at home and the death of his brother made death only more real. This might be the last time he saw the Great Hall, the last time he felt the cold stones against his back, the last time he suffered but also the last time he loved.

_Fred… _He had died instead of him if he could, Fred was loved, Fred lived but Fred also died. He looked at the place where the body of his brother lay. Hermione was standing at his mom's side, she was comforting her while his mom cried hysterical and his dad watched with eyes which couldn't believe what they saw. Ron walked at them, not for comfort, for _her_… Hermione. If this was his last hour, he wanted to spent it whit her.

'Miss Weasley, I'll go, I'll leave you whit the rest of the family, I'll just… help the others' Ron heard her even thought Hermione whispered, he wanted to tell there was no need to leave but his mom was first to tell.

'No, Honey. You _are_ a Weasley. You can just stay. And, please, call me Molly.'

She nodded, a tear falling down her cheek, which she wiped away fast, hoping no one saw it. Ron was standing next to her now, watching the body of his brother he forgot for a moment why he came here. He felt her hand taking his gently and she squeezed it, he smiled sadly at her and squeezed back to show he was here for her.


	2. The Flaw in the plan part 1

**The flaw in the plan**

'Can we just leave for a moment?' He asked, she nodded and smiled sadly at him, he squeezed her hand again and led her to the stairs where he sat down on a step. As Hermione sat down she sighed and closed her eyes, it looked like she wanted to escape to another world, which was probably right.

'Are you okay?' He asked, he knew she wasn't but he also knew she would never admit it, she wanted to look strong and Ron had no idea why.

'Yeah…no, actually, I'm not okay, no one is. But everything will be, in the end, don't you think?' Hermione Granger had just admit she wasn't okay, if this wasn't that serious Ron would just stared at her with open mouth. But she wasn't okay and Ron began to worry. If she said she wasn't okay, no one was.

'I don't know…, do you think we should tell someone about the horcruxes? Just in case we… you know.'

'Don't talk like that Ron!' she sounded scared, she only once sounded that scared… malfoy manor… the memory was to fresh to talk about, but every night Ron woke up, bathing in sweat because he just had to relive the awful memory, her screams still echoed in his head and there was nothing he could do about it.

'You will live, I'll take care of that, no one will do anything to you, I promise! She said, she sounded very serious which made Ron even more worried, she would not risk her live to save Harry and him again. The torture was enough and he would never let it happen again.

'Don't! Don't take care of me! You'll… I can't stand, okay? It's freak in me out!'

'So you don't need a babysit?'

He grinned at her and she smiled at him, he saw something in her eyes he never noticed before, it could've been love and he knew it was the same look she could read in his. She put her head on his shoulder and took his hand.

'You will live this, we will live this' He said, he meant it, the first part. He would do anything to keep her alive. He could feel her nod on his shoulder and squeezed her hand.

'Just… don't go, don't leave… again' He always knew he had hurt her but he didn't know how much, until now.

'I will never leave you… again' He stared at the ground and she sighed relieved, like she had expected him to say he would leave her again. They sat there for a moment, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her shoulders until a high scream was heard.

'NO!' Professor McGonagall's scream echoed in the hall, followed by a high, familiar laugh.

Hermione's breath stopped a second 'Bellatrix…' she whispered terrified.

Ron took her hand and led her outside where other people were screaming. Ron fought a way to the edge of the people, Hermione behind him, still holding his hand. He saw a massive group of Death Eaters opposite the defenders of Hogwarts. He heard an awful scream, this time it was Hermione's she pointed at someone and when Ron took a look he saw Hagrid sobbing over the lifeless body of Harry Potter.

'Harry! HARRY!' Ron screamed together with Hermione and a few feet away Ginny was sobbing out loud while his mom comforted her.

'no, NO!' To Ron, Hermione's screams were the worst 'He can't… no!'

'SILENCE' cried Voldemort, there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon them all.

'It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs! You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones?' Ron felt Hermione burying her nose in his neck, crying silently, she grip his sweater with force, while she closed her eyes. Ron placed his hand on her back for comfort.

'He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!' Ron was really getting angry now.

' He beat you!' Ron yelled before he could stop himself, the charm broke and everyone was screaming and shouting again. Voldemort casted a more powerfull spell on them and everyone was silent again.

'He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds'

'No, that's a lie…' Hermione whispered and he felt sorry for her, she never seemed so helpless and lost all he could do was comfort her. He looked at the others and saw Bellatrix grin at the girl in his arms.

'Killed while trying to safe himself-' But Voldemort broke off, Ron saw Neville braking free of the crowd, but before he could do anything he was disarmed, Voldemort laughed.

'And who is this?' He said 'Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost'

Bellatrix gave Hermione another look, laughed and answered her master's question: 'It is Neville Longbottem, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the aurors, remember?'

'Ah, yes, I remember. But you are a pure-blood aren't you?' Ron looked down at Hermione, if the battle really was lost, there was no future for her, no future for them. But he would give his life to protect her, he would do anything to make sure she was safe. Bellatrix shot her a look again but this time she saw it and took a step backwards, terrified.

'So what if I am?' said Neville loudly

'You show spirit, and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottem'

'I'll join you when hell freezes over' He said 'Dumbledore's army!' He shouted. Ron saw Hermione pick up her courage, she shouted together with him and the others.

'Very well' said Voldemort 'If that is your choice, Neville Longbottem, we revert to the original plan. On your head' he said quietly 'be it.'

Voldemort waved his wand an Ron saw the sorting hat flying out through one of the shattered windows.

'There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts' said Voldemort 'The emblem, shield and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they, Longbottem?' Voldemort pointed his want at Neville, while Ron and Hermione watched in horror how the sorting hat was placed on Neville's head so that it slipped down below his eyes. The other Death Eaters raised there wands, holding the fighters of Hogwarts at bay.


	3. The Flaw in the plan part 2

'We have to do something!' Hermione said. Ron tried to move but the Death Eaters spells where too strong.

'I-can't-move!' He said trying to fight the spell, he felt hopeless but soon everything would end, he was a blood traitor, there was no way they would let him live. But first he needed to make sure _she _was safe.

'Neville here is going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me' said Voldermort, he made a strange movement with his wand and the sorting hat on Neville's head burst into flames. Hermione screamed and looked away, Ron saw how Neville was rooted to the spot, unable to move, aflame.

Many things happened at the same time. Uproar from the distant boundary of the school was heard, it sounded like hundreds of people came swarming over the out-of-sight walls and peltedtowards the castle, uttering loud war cries. 'centaurs…' Hermione whispered. At that moment, Grawp came lumbering round the side of the castle and yelled 'HAGGER!'. Voldemort's giants answered Grawp's cry roars while they start to run at him like bull elephants, making the earth quake. The centaurs were now visible and arrows were falling upon the Death Eaters, who broke ranks, shouting in surprise.

Ron saw how Neville moved, he broke free of the body-bind curse upon him: the flaming hat fell off him and he drew from its depts. Something silver with a glittering, rubied handle. 'the sword of Gryffindor!' Hermione shrieked in surprise.

With a single stroke, Neville sliced off the great snake's head, which spun high into the air, gleaming in the light flooding from the entrance hall, and Voldemort's mouth was open in a scream of fury that nobody could hear, the snake's body thudded to the ground at his feet.

A shield Charm came out of nowhere between Voldemort and Neville, and Harry was gone…

'HARRY! Hagrid shouted 'HARRY-WHERE'S HARRY?'

Ron heard Hermione gasp. And chaos was everywhere, centaurs were scattering the Death Eaters, and the giants were stamping their feet. Ron saw great winged creatures soaring around the heads of Voldemort's giants. 'BUCKBEAK!' he cried in surprise and he couldn't help but smile for a moment.

Everyone was forced back into the castle, Ron had never dropped Hermione's hand and it was getting more difficult to stay together. Hermione was forced in a group of people while Ron was pushed backwards and they could do nothing but let go of their grip.

'HERMIONE!' he cried 'HERMIONE, WHERE ARE YOU?' he felt tears falling down his face but kept yelling her name, until someone pushed him, he felt on the ground and as he turned around he saw the grinning face of Bellatrix Lestrange.

'Oh, is your girlfriend lost? Let's play hide-and-seek! I'll find her I promise!' she laughed and ran towards the castle.

'NO! COME BACK, YOU STUPID…!' he sought for a word bad enough to describe the woman, but couldn't find one. As fast as he could he ran back to the castle, he saw Bellatrix disappear in the crowd and promised himself to find Hermione before she did.

'Going somewhere, son?' Fenrir Greyback was blocking his way.

'MOVE OVER, GIT!' he yelled.

'That's not very polite!' He gave Ron a grin and started casting spells, Ron tried to block them all but felt like he was about giving up when Neville appeared to help.

'Thanks!' he yelled

'You're welcome!' Neville yelled while blocking a spell, Greyback was distracted by Neville and Ron could easily defeat him with a stunning spell now.

'Thanks, mate!' He whispered out of breath 'Did you see Hermione?'

'Yeah' He said 'Over there, with Bellatrix Lestrange…' he pointed at the crowd.

'Damn!' He cursed while running as fast as he could to the spot.

'But she was okay Ron! She could handle it when I passed!' Ron didn't listen anymore he saw Hermione blocking Bellatrix's spell but she wasn't capable to cast one back at her. Ron was ready to help her when a Killing Curse past her only inches away. Suddenly Ginny and Luna came to help Hermione but when a killing curse shot so close to Ginny his Mom appeared out of nowhere.

'NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!' she yelled 'OUT OF MY WAY!' she yelled at the three girls and pushed them aside.

Ron looked open mouthed at the scene but he was distracted, when Hermione noticed him. She ran at him, full speed, and cursed every Death Eater on her way. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth, for the second time.

'I thought you were… I,I…'

'It's okay, I'm okay, you're okay…' He was so happy to see her, and he would never let go again.

'No!' Ron heard his mom scream 'Get back! Get back! She is mine!' she was fighting Bellatrix and Ron wanted to help her but knew he would ruin the moment for her. Still it was something he needed to do, he hated Bellatrix more than anything. He didn't want her dead, he wanted to make her suffer, like she made Hermione suffer too. He was ready to join the fight when Hermione's hand pulled him backwards.

'I know what you're doing. Don't!' she said, she looked a bit angry but he just nodded, he had promised himself something, he would not let her go.

'What will happen to your children when I've killed you?' Bellatrix's taunt, brought him back to reality.

'When Mommy's gone the same way as Freddie?' A chock of anger went true his body, but a little squeeze in his hand made him stay at his spot.

'You-will-never-touch-our-children-again!' Ron's mom screamed. Bellatrix laughed, this was her fault, Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.

Voldemort screamed while Bellatrix fell backwards, to join the deaths.

Before Voldemort could cast a spell on Molly, a Charming Spell protected her, it came, again, out of nowhere.

Ron saw something moving, and suddenly Harry Potter was standing in front of Voldemort.

'HE'S ALIVE! HERMIONE, HE'S ALIVE!' he could laugh, but the battle wasn't over yet, and Ron wasn't sure what was about to happen.

'I don't want anyone else to try to help.' Harry said, Ron knew, this was something Harry needed to do, Harry alone.

Voldemort hissed 'Potter doesn't mean that' he said 'That isn't how it works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?'

'Nobody!' Harry sounded a little hurt and Voldemort grinned. 'There are no more Horcruxes. It's just me and you. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave, for good…'

This time it was Voldemort's turn to sound hurt. 'One of us?' he jeered. Ron became scared, it could be Harry, then it all was too late. If it was Harry, there would be no future…

'Accident? When my mother saved me?' Harry yelled, and Ron realized he had missed something.

'Accident when I decided to fight in the grave yard ? Accident that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight?' harry said

'Accidents!' Voldemort screamed, he sounded furious.

'You won't be killing anyone else tonight!' Harry yelled 'You won't be able to kill anyone of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you hurting these people-'

'But you did not!' Voldemort cried.

'-I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of your spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?'

'You dare-'

'Yes, I dare' said Harry 'I know these things you don't know, Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't know. Want to hear some before you make another big mistake?'

'Is it love again?' Voldemort said. 'Love, Dumbledore's solution for everything, but it didn't stop him falling from the tower, did it? So what will stop you dying when I strike?'

'Just one thing' Harry said.

'If it is not love that will save you this time.' Voldemort said 'You must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?'

'I believe both' A shock flit on Voldemort's face but after he began to laugh.

'You think you know more magic than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?'

'Oh, he dreamed of it' Harry gave Voldemort a grin. 'But he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done!'

'You mean he was waek!' screamed voldemort

'No, he was cleverer than you' said Harry 'A better wizard, a better man.'

'I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!'

'You thought you did' Harry grinned 'But were wrong.' The crowd, including Ron and Hermione stirred.

'Dumbledore is dead!'

'Yes Dumbledore is dead' said Harry calmly 'but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying.'

'What a childish dream is this?'

'Severus Snape wasn't yours' said Harry 'Snape was Dumbledore's, from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a patronus, did you, Riddle?'

Voldemort did not answer.

'Snape's patronus was doe, the same as my mothers, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized. He asked you to spare her life, didn't he?'

'He desired her!' said Voldemort 'that was all. But when she was gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him-'

'Of course he told you that.' Said Harry 'He's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him !'

'It matters not!' shrieked Voldemort 'It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what a petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great Love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you don't understand!' Ron could feel Hermione shaking and squeezed her hand for comfort even though he was terrified himself, what was Harry doing? Getting Voldemort angry?

'Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me!' said Voldemort ' He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you little boy- I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!'

'Yeah, it did' said Harry 'You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done… think, and try for some remorse, Riddle…'

'What is this?' Voldemort was shocked, and for a moment it looked like he would lower his want, but he didn't.

'It's your last chance,' said Harry 'It's all you've got left… I've seen what you'll be otherwise…be a man… try… try for some remorse…'

'You dare-?' Voldemort said again, he was really getting angry now and Ron feared the worse.

'Yes, I dare,' said Harry, 'Because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It has backfired on you, Riddle. That wand isn't working properly for you, because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore.' Ron heard Hermione gasp, she, probably, understood what Harry was talking about.

'He killed-'

'Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If it all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!'

'But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! Its power is mine!'

'You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Olivander, the wand chooses the wizard… the Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance… The true master of the Wand was Draco Malfoy.'

'Yes!' Hermione cried softly 'Yes, it all makes sense…'

'But what does it matter?' Voldemort said softly 'Ven if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference between you and me. After I have killed you, I can attend on Draco Malfoy…'

'But you're too late' said Harry 'You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him' This time it was Ron's turn to gasp, Harry was right, it made indeed, all sense…

' So it all comes down on this, doesn't it?' Harry whispered 'Does the wand in your hand know its last master was disarmed? Because if it does… I am the true master of the Elder Wand.'

'_Avada Kedavra!'_

'_Expelliarmus!'_

Ron looked away, he didn't want to see this, he heard a bang and then… _Silence…_ The next thing he heard was Hermione, laughing.

'He did it! He killed Voldemort!' she screamed while tears of happiness fell down her face. Together they ran at Harry as fast as they could and hugged him like there was no tomorrow, like they had never hugged before. Ron closed his eyes as he put his arms around _the boy who lived _and _The bravest witch of her age…_ his best friend, his brother, his mate and the women he loved, more than anything else.


	4. Explanations

**Explanations**

Everyone was trying to get to Harry, they were all shouting different things but not one word was intelligible. Ron fought his way back to the tables which were standing at the Great Hall's walls, Hermione was the first to join him.

'How are you now?' he asked, still watching how the crowd was trying to get to Harry.

'Much better!' She answered smiling. He grinned at her, she didn't know how huggable she looked when she smiled like that.

'Give me a hug!' he said winking at her.

'Yes sir!' she said while she wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder. 'You know what would be nice? A bed and some foot!'

'Yeah' he laughed 'You thought about foot before I even could, 'Mione.'

'Yeah, I guess so.'

'Imagine, we have a whole life to go… this is over…' he said watching Harry

'Yes it is indeed'

'Ronald, honey, you must been starving, I'll take care of a sandwich or two.' Miss Weasley came running at them and was now sitting next to Ron.

'I think you should ask Hermione the same question.' He said. Molly smiled at her.

'Of course, honey, did you really think I forgot about her?' she said 'Can you two stand up for a moment, please? We're gonna put the tables back on their spots.'

'Of course,… Molly…' Hermione said a bit unsure.

'Aw, you remembered, dear!' Ron and Hermione walked away as she putted the tables back in its order by magic. After she invited them to sit with the rest of the weasleys, George was already to the common room. The atmosphere was a bit strange because of the loss that everyone suffered but at the same time they all were happy again, because it all was over.

Bill was staring at the two of them 'How are you Hermione?' He asked, Ron knew he what he meant, not long ago he had seen her, close to death.

'I'm okay' she said staring at the table 'At least better than… you know, last time.' Molly was now also staring at them but decided this was not the time to ask.

'So…' Ginny said 'What about, you know, you two?'

Hermione blushed and Ron knew he was even worse than her.

'Aren't you two, sort of together now? I saw you…'

'Oh, yeah… right… Well, I guess we are, aren't we? Ron said.

'Yes, I guess' Hermione was still staring at the table when suddenly a familiar voice came out of nowhere.

'It's me' the voice muttered ' will you come with me?' They both stood up at once and together they left the Great Hall.

Bloodstains occurred every few steps of the stairs and somewhere in the distance they could hear Peeves zooming through the corridors singing a victory song of his own composition:

_We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the One, And Voldy's gone mouldy, so now let's have fun!_

'Really gives a feeling for the scope and tragedy of the thing, doesn't it?' Ron said as he pushed open a door to let Harry and Hermione through. The loss of Fred, Tonks and Lupin was to fresh to be happy but Ron knew he would be happy and he wouldn't be alone. The three of them walked through the castle without destination while Harry explained everything about what happened in the forest, and what he had seen in the Pensieve. Without knowing they had walked directly to the Headmaster's study.

'Can we go up?' Harry asked the gargoyle.

'Feel free.' Groaned the statue.

Ron jumped when they entered the room and a loud noise was heard. But it was applause. The paintings at the walls were greeting the three of them, waving their hats and in some cases their wigs. They reached through their frames to grip each other's hands; they danced up and down on their chairs. Ron saw how Harry had eyes only for the man who stood in the largest portrait directly behind the Headmaster's chair. Dumbledore was crying but Ron could only feel respect for him, he was the man who had understand him, because of him he was now standing next to Harry and Hermione, he was the man who brought Ron back home, cause wherever _she _was, was home.

Harry held up his hands and the portraits fell respectfully silent.

'The thing that was hidden in the snitch' he said, Ron knew he was talking about Riddle's ring 'I dropped it in the forest. I don't know exactly where, but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?'

'My dear boy, I do.' Said Dumbledore, it felt strange to hear his voice again 'A wise and courageous decision, but not less than I would have expected of you. Does anyone else know where it fell?'

'No one.' Said Harry, Dumbledore nodded.

'I'm going to keep Ignotus's present, though.' He said and Ron knew he was talking about the cloak that helped them so much.

'But of course, Harry, it is yours forever until you pass it on!' Harry nodded and Ron gave Hermione a smile who had tears all over her face.

'And there's this.' Harry held up the Elder Wand, the wand Ron wanted so badly. 'I don't want it' Harry said.

'What?' Ron said before he could stop himself 'Are you mental?'

'I know It's powerful, but I was happier with mine. So…'Harry took his almost broken wand, only connected by the finest thread of phoenix feather and lead it upon the Headmaster's desk.

'_Reparo.'_ He whispered while he touched his wand with the Elder Wand. Harry had succeeded, his wand was connected again. Hermione smiled at it, relieved.

'I'm putting the Elder wand back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it.' Dumbledore nodded, but Ron didn't totally agree with this.

'Are you sure?' Ron said to Harry.

'I think Harry's right,' said Hermione quietly, she touched Ron's arm briefly and gentle as she looked him in the eye.

'That wand's more trouble than it's worth' Harry said, Ron was still looking at Hermione, if she said Harry was right, he really was. Because Hermione Jean Granger was never wrong.

'I've had enough trouble for a lifetime' Harry said, he was right, they had enough trouble for a lifetime.


End file.
